Artificial Intelligence Processing Data
by bucktooth22
Summary: Razer gets jealous over Aya who's spending time with Data ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own The Green Lantern Animated Series or Star Trek Next Generation

Aya looked at their location on the screen with a frown. They'd been flying an hour, just going at full speed. Not having encountered another ship, she hadn't stopped. The others were sleeping, humans needing rest. She smiled as her sensors scanned their sleeping bodies. Hal was sleeping silently, without problem. Kilowog was snoring loudly, his tusks making his flopping lips louder. Razer was tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep. Aya wanted to do something, help him, be of some comfort but she logged the feed in her memory banks before returning her main focus to flying. A beep on the dash indicated a ship on their right side. She pulled the craft to a stop, eyeing the ship curiously both via her scanners and from her vantage point. "What is that?" Asked Razer's voice. Aya felt herself get excited at he approached and sat down next to her, eyes on the other ship. She wanted to be able to honestly say she didn't see him wake with a fire red rage screaming but her scanners hadn't stopped tracking the sleep of the three humans.

"It appears to be a Starship." She replied, noting his rise in heartbeat. She had angered him. "The title of this ship is the Enterprise. I appear to have flown much farther than I realized." She said as she checked their location. It was a large distance, larger than she had realized in her musings about Razer.

"Yes." Razer said sarcastically as he slipped his ring off. He held it in his palm for a moment, looking at Aya with cloudy eyes, thinking nebulous thoughts she'd never hope to understand. He looked back at the ship, slipping it back on. "Shall I wake the others and inspect the craft?" He asked looking at her for answers, more answers than she had for him.

"I suppose that would be the best course of action. I shall assist you in waking the others and join you in inspecting the Enterprise." She said as she stood, looking at him expectantly before they both went off to wake the others. When they got to the doors they looked at each other.

"I suppose I shall wake Kilowog." Razer said looking at the door warily, knowing the rage with which someone suffered when waking the large green lantern.

"That may not be necessary." Aya said as she switched her primary outsource of interface to the ship. Her robotic body froze, receiving no commands as the small blue ball appeared in the ship's nav assistance. From there, the location she originated from, before taking human form, she woke the two sleeping green lanterns. There was a roar from Kilowog and mumbles from the sleepy Hal but they emerged, suited up and ready to investigate the Enterprise. After a long struggle of slipping inside, they were greeted by confused faces. They seemed to be humans, such as Hal, and he seemed to be the most normal among them, but none the less, the lanterns remained wary as they made their way tentatively to the bridge, following Aya who had scanned the ship and had the layout in her memory banks for a guide. By the time they made it through the immense ship to the elevator that would take them to the bridge, Razer was completely pissed.

"Do they have to stare? Humans." He huffed the word in disgust.

"Hey!" Hal warned grumpily. Razer and Kilowog looked at each other, sharing a thought about Humans and, as usual, Aya was left out. They stepped onto the floor and felt all eyes on them. A bald man in a red and black outfit stepped up to them, a woman with magnificent black hair and a grey uniform joining him. Soon the couple was joined by a younger man with an odd visor and a very pale man with yellow eyes.

"Hello." Said the bald man.

"Hi." Hal smiled and stepped forward.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This is Data, Geordi, and counselor Troy." The bald man said pointing at each person as he introduced them.

"Well this is Kilowog, Razer and Aya." Hal introduced his shipmates. "And I'm Hal."

"A pleasure." Captain Picard smiled. "May I ask your intentions for being aboard my ship?" Picard asked trying to maintain a polite sheen though the concern. Hal laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah we just saw your ship and were curious. Didn't mean any harm or anything." Hal said laughing.

"Green Lantern Hal, Captain Picard, would it be acceptable if I were to have a word with...Data?" Aya asked looking around at the others. Razer looked suddenly angrier than usual but Aya, as usual, had no hope of interpreting his tangled emotions. Picard looked at Data with raised eyebrows.

"It would be interesting to converse with another artificial intelligence Sir." Data nodded and Picard nodded before everyone turned to Hal.

"Be back before curfew crazy kids." Hal laughed. Aya noted that Razer almost blazed out in rage before breathing slowly. Aya followed Data into the hall where he struck up a conversation about ships and humanity and the difference between good and evil. They talked for a long time, he told her about his cat and she told him about everything until, after a long time, the doors slid open and there was Razer, snatching her hand and dragging her away. He flew her back out the way they'd come and then stopped once they were completely alone.

"What were you two doing?" Razer demanded his eyes cloudy with rage.

"Talking. Data is very interesting." Aya smiled, musing about the things they had in common. This time Razer did burst into flames at his rage. "I apologize if I have upset you."

"I like you and Hal said that you would like Data because he was a robot like you." Razer fumed.

"I am an Artificial Intelligence." Aya corrected.

"He said you would forget about me now that you have found someone new to love." Razer said dropping her hand.

"I could never forget about you Razer. Data is very interesting and relates with me. We both do not understand all the complexities of emotions and we both wish to be human." She smiled before realizing this wasn't helping. "However, I love you, not him. He may relate to me on many levels, but I have chosen to love you. Not he." She smiled as she took his hand once more. He seemed relieved and the fire died down quickly as they both leaned in for a gentle kiss.


End file.
